Chocolate Hallucinations
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Kazahaya is seduced by a water sprite. Interesting things happen when one is having 'relations' with a supernatural being. A second chapter has been added! More adventures of Kudo and the sprite.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the deal: instead of editing my old penname, I opened a totally new account. Meaning I have two accounts, each with stories written by one person. If there are people who have already read them under 'septemberfaerie', they are asked to either ignore them, or if they read them again, to please note that I am NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYONE! Several people are aware of the name change, including ones that know me personally, and if necessary, I will ask them to verify that I did NOT PLAGIARIZE. So please do not review/email to tell me that I have. I don't need to be mad at readers who are to dumb to read things properly.

**Chocolate Hallucinations **

Disclaimers: I am not a member of CLAMP, so I do not own Legal Drug. But I can dream can't I?

Warnings: Slight yaoi, OOC.

By Septemberfaerie / Mayhem's Angel

In response to the challenge issued in the fic, death kissing by Lokogato

Challenge: Use the words, "chocolate", "wild abandon", and "park bench" in a Legal Drug fic.

Challenge accepted.

XXXXX

Kazahaya slumped against the back of the park bench and sighed. Rikuo sat as still as a statue beside him, completely ignoring the lighter haired boy. Kazahaya sighed again and looked at his watch for the millionth time since they had started this job.

"Will you stop that?" Rikuo asked irritated by the actions of the other.

"What?" He wasn't doing anything, except sitting there, bored out of his skull.

"Sighing every five seconds. It's annoying."

"Well, excuuuse me. I can't help it that this job is so boring."

Suddenly the pond in front of them lit up with a greenish glow. The water in the centre erupted like a volcano minus the lava. The stream parted in the middle, the top curling back in on itself, forming a circle. There, in the centre of a blue bubble sat the object they were seeking. It was a tiny, winged creature that looked like a boy and a young girl at the same time.

Kazahaya had no idea why they had been sent to collect a water sprite or what powers it had, but they had been told that it was attracted to sweet human foods. Especially chocolate. He pulled a bar of the sweetest chocolate out of his pocket, and carefully unwrapped it, not wanting to frighten the sprite into harming them.

The bubble floated closer to the chocolate that was held in Kudo's outstretched arm, before popping, letting the little being fall into his hand so it could enjoy it's treat.

The next thing he knew, Rikuo was kissing him with a wild abandon. Kazahaya was surprised for a moment before he realized what was happening and let himself relax into the kiss, moaning at the pleasure of finally having Rikuo act on the feelings that he himself had been hiding.

Rikuo licked at the shorter boy's lips seeking entrance to the heated cavern. Kudo let his mouth open to the invasion, his own tongue stroking Rikuo's, tasting the chocolate he had eaten earlier. T-shirts were thrown off, and both were trying to undo each other's belts, while still kissing and licking at the exposed flesh of the other. Rikuo was guiding Kazahaya back to lie on the park bench, when he heard his name being called.

"Kudo…" It sounded like Rikuo, but his mouth was busy doing other things to his lower body.

"Kudo-kun." Now the dark haired boy was starting to sound like Kakei.

"Kudo-kun, wake up."

Kazahaya opened his eyes, shutting them again for a second as the harsh florescent lights of Kakei's office shone into his eyes. "Unnh…What happened? We were in the park and then…" He stopped, seeing Rikuo standing behind the store's owner.

"The fairy thing was attracted to you." Rikuo explained.

"Sprite, not fairy, they're two different things." Kakei corrected the taller one. "When it sat down in your hand to eat the chocolate, it was seducing you. It sent your brain images of the one you desired, and then used them to, well, to have sex with you." He explained a bit better than Rikuo had.

"What! It was having sex with me and I didn't even know it? But I don't even desire the person it used!"

"Yes it was. Sprites are very sexual beings. And you must desire that person, or it wouldn't have used it."

"That's insane!"

"Whatever. We got the thing, so just shut up about it."

"We did?"

"Yeah. It was sitting right in your hand. It was easy for me to grabbed it and put it in the jar. Then you were moaning about chocolate, and writhing all over the park bench. So I had to pick you up and carry you back here. It would be nice if you could walk back from one of these jobs by yourself sometime. Carrying you around is getting boring." Rikuo told him, in longest speech anyone had ever heard come from him.

"Jerk! It's not like I can help it that this thing was attracted to me!"

"Well, it might help if you weren't so damn sexy looking, BOY." Sagia said from behind him, wrapping his arms around the light haired boy's waist.

"AHH! Let go of me! Rikuo! Help!" Kudo yelled, struggling to get away.

Rikuo just ignored him, as he had earlier, and walked up the stairs to their room.

"Urgh! You Jerk! Get off me you creep!"

XXXXX

Challenge completed.

05/07/05

I am blaming any OOC-ness on the fact that this is my first fic for Legal Drug.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Sadly, I do not own Legal/Gouhou Drug. I'm just borrowing them.

Warnings: Kazahaya's language. Yaoi. Hidden desires revealed.

Notes: After reading the third volume, I wanted to write another LD fic. Then on a boring Sunday afternoon, instead of working on the many things I already have started; I decided to sit and randomly type whatever came to mind. This is the result.

**Chapter 2: Chocolate Expectations **

The black of night surrounded the Green Drugstore, cloaking all its mysteries yet to be unveiled by the distant rising of the burning sun. For a usually busy Tokyo street, it was quiet; no traffic passed by the shop; families slept peacefully in their homes; and birds awaited daybreak before bursting into song.

But while everything outside of the store was calm and peaceful, it did not appear to be so inside. Particularly in an upstairs room, in a bed occupied by a teen with light blonde hair and amber eyes.

Said teen came to full wakefulness in a matter of seconds, and rose suddenly from his bed, going down the darkened staircase to the store below. Pausing outside the door of the manager's office, he grabbed a bar of chocolate from the display near the counter before entering the office.

An unearthly green glow filled the room, its bright light like a beacon, guiding Kazahaya closer. Stopping in front of the low table, he knelt and gazed upon the contents of the glowing jar. Water shimmered and flickered, distorting the image of the being beneath the surface. The tiny winged water sprite had yet to be properly returned to the land it had come from, as it required a specific ceremony that Kakei wouldn't be able to perform until the next day.

Unscrewing the lid, Kazahaya watched as the little creature floated up in its bubble. He was able to see it clearly this time, and noticed that its skin had a blue tinge that was set off by the tiny gold wings protruding from its back. Soft, silky light blue hair floated around the impish face, bright gold eyes staring at him with lust and more than a hint of trickery.

Offering the sprite the chocolate he had just taken from the display, it gave a little laugh and tiny feet touched down on his hand. As it started to eat, Kazahaya's eyes closed, the mental images that the sprite had sent him before started again.

Rikuo was sitting on his bed, smirking at him. "You know you want to do this."

He couldn't lie. "Y-yes."

"C'mere. Let me show you…" Rikuo said, pulling him down on top of him, kissing him breathless. Moaning, Kazahaya felt himself being rolled over until he lay under Rikuo's strong body. Hands lifted his shirt and caressed the soft skin, raising little bumps all along the area that Rikuo touched. Wrapping his own arms around the broad back, he slipped his hands under the black shirt, fingers skimming over the taut muscles as he lost himself in another kiss.

Rikuo's tongue swept past his lips and into his mouth, the taste of chocolate strongly present. His hands slid up further and soon Kazahaya found himself shirtless, his own hands pulling off the taller teen's shirt. Chest to chest, they were pressed together, the feel of Rikuo's solid warmth against him sending shivers up the blonde's spine.

Leaning over, Rikuo pressed his lips against the smooth creamy skin of Kazahaya's throat. Gasping, his lust turned to a brief moment of shock as the dark haired teen bit and sucked at the skin, definitely leaving a mark.

Hands rubbing in circles on the broad back, he stroked his hands up and down the sides a couple of times, eliciting shivers to come from the body above him. Stroking them down further, and around to the front, Kazahaya let his fingers trail over Rikuo's ribs and stomach; coming to rest on his belt. It slipped easily through the loops, and Rikuo lifted himself off of the blonde in order to remove the denim. He removed Kazahaya's jeans, dropping them onto the floor, long fingers reaching now for the waist band of his briefs.

Then, much like before, things stopped. It wasn't Rikuo doing those naughty things to his body, looking at him with that passion and lust; it was just the sprite sending the images of the one he desired to his brain. He sat up in bed, panting heavily, skin flushed and slightly sweaty.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked, noticing Rikuo sitting on the other bed.

"In your bed. I just dragged your idiot self up here after you snuck down to Kakei-san's office and tried to have sex with the fairy thing again."

"I did not!"

"I'm afraid you did, Kudo-kun," Kakei said, appearing in the doorway. "Here are you clothes. They were left in my office."

"But…but…HOW!" Kazahaya asked; bewildered as to why Kakei had his clothes and why he was near naked in his bed.

"It appears that since your power is controlled by your mind, the sprite was able to put you under its spell and make you do what it wanted. And since it was interrupted earlier, it decided to try again when your mind was least able to stop it." Kakei explained.

"It probably would have succeeded too; if Rikuo hadn't heard you get up and leave, BOY." Saiga said as he came up behind Kakei.

"You're such a pervert!" Kazahaya informed him, face flaming in embarrassment.

"Well, we'll let you get back to sleep. I have a ceremony to go perform," Kakei said glancing at his watch. "Yes, I think it's the right time." With that, he left, Saiga following in his wake.

"You're such an idiot."

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Shut up, baka. I'm trying to sleep." Rikuo grumbled from underneath his blankets.

"Bastard!" he hissed, before laying back down and trying to sleep, the smell of chocolate strongly permeating the room.

XXXXX

The next morning, Kazahaya was rudely awoken again by his partner in crime – also known as his coworker. Today was a kick in the ribs, and a demand that he cook breakfast.

Grumbling he pulled himself out of his warm bed and went to make breakfast. He flipped the eggs, and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Argh! It was happening again!

"Not again!" He moaned aloud.

Rikuo - the real one, not some projected desire - smirked. Tilting his dark head closer to Kazahaya's, he pinned the boy against the counter, kissing him with a deep hidden desire.

Kazahaya hoped that he would be pulled out of it again soon, but a small part of him wished that he wouldn't. Wait. This felt – different. Real. It **was** real!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted at the taller teen.

"Just wanted to see what the sprite liked so much." He smirked again before letting the boy go.

"BASTARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh you know you wanted it."

That may have been true but… "I DID NOT!"

"Stop yelling. I can't concentrate on the paper."

Fuming, Kazahaya finished cooking breakfast, and plunked Rikuo's down in front of him. Eating his share, he grumbled at Rikuo for eating like a bear, and then followed the dark haired teen down to the drug store; where the day progressed as it usually did – minus the effects of a very sexual sprite.

XXXXX OWARI XXXXX

Many thanks to PeachPinkSugar for going over this. You rock!

Due to the current restrictions on responding to reviewers at the end of chapter, I would like to thank all that read and reviewed "Chocolate Hallucinations" when it was posted under my old name and now. If you decided to review this chapter (which I really hope you do), please leave me your email, so I can reply personally. They really do matter to me!

THANK YOU!

Mayhem's Angel


End file.
